Gotrp Wiki
Welcome to the Gotrp Wiki This wikipage is for the roleplay subreddit for A Song of Ice and Fire. GOTRP is a roleplay subreddit created in January 2014. The events of the sub take place in the universe of the A Song of Ice and Fire books, 200 years after the conclusion of the series. New users may join the sub through the welcome thread. Two hundred years after the events of A Song of Ice and Fire, Westeros seemed to enjoy relative peace. The alliances among the great houses of the seven kingdoms remained mostly true to how they were in antiquity: the Tyrells and Martells were still bitter towards each other, Hightower plotted in silence against their liege lords,House Harlaw dreamt of driftwood crowns, Starks and Lannisters gave each other a wide berth, and the Freys remained close with the lions. Baelish ruled in the Riverlands, Arryn in the Vale, Lannister in the Westerlands, Greyjoy in the Iron Islands, Baratheon in the Stormlands and Crownlands, Martell in Dorne, and Stark in the North. The Lord Commander and his black brothers at the Wall still fought to keep the White Walkers and the Wildlings at bay. The Golden Company still sought to return, although now from their stout keep on the isle of Bloodstone. '' Though none opposed the King openly, the great houses were power hungry and scheming and plotting for a chance to get closer to the crown. The King, Harys Baratheon was a strong man, though naive and rash. He kept his friends close and frustrated his bannermen. Not one to turn down a fight, he was ready to turn to war at the first sign of a threat. Into this turmoil, the King threw a feast to celebrate the beginning of the new year. Here like in times gone past, the High Lords began their Game of Thrones anew. '' History 'First Era' The first era began with the reign of King Harys Baratheon , son of Renly II Baratheon , who would be remembered as the “Lord of Seven Kingdoms” and the “King of Feasts.” Harys Baratheon was a strong warrior, but his reign was marred by political missteps. He managed the crown’s finances poorly, and shunned his Lord Paramounts by appointing personal friends to his small council. He held a feast to celebrate the new year and appease his vassals, but his rule began to deteriorate when he appointed Alester Targaryen , the ward of his late father, as Hand of the King shortly thereafter. Varyo Velaryon of Driftmark held a council at Bloodstone to propose placing Aerion Blackfyre on the throne. Several high lords attended, including Loren Lannister , the Warden of the West. He and Lord Velaryon plotted in secret to kill the Blackfyre king after securing the throne and place Loren’s son Damon Lannister on the throne instead. Meanwhile, Lord Gylen Hightower sought to overthrow House Tyrell as liege lords of the Reach. He kidnapped Maude Tyrell , the oldest daughter of Lord Baelor, and held her in secret at Oldtown. King Harys, who had been courting the young rose, marched with his entire strength to the port city, encouraged by Master of Whisperers Rymar Royce , who had been deliberately sabotaging the Baratheon’s rule. When the King entered Oldtown it was discovered that Hightower had purchased the Golden Company. King Harys was livid, but could find neither proof of wrongdoing nor any evidence that Maude Tyrell was being held captive in the city. Troy Tyrell, who had an incestuous relationship with his sister Maude, broke the guest right by laying hands on Lord Gylen in a fit of anger, prompting Hightower to order them out of his city. While the King and his forces were in the Reach, Varyo Velaryon led sellsword companies to the capital. Aemon Estermont , Master of Ships and brother by marriage to Loren Lannister, opened Blackwater Bay and the Mud Gate to the invaders, who seized the Red Keep. Once inside, the Lion’s Gate was opened and Damon Lannister led thirty thousand soldiers in a sack of the city. Aerion Blackfyre was crowned King, but Varyo Valaryon murdered him shortly thereafter, earning the man the nickname “The Two Minute King.” Damon Lannister was then declared Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and the North, the Reach, the Iron Islands, The Vale and the West declared for him. Dorne and the Riverlands remained neutral, and the Stormlands rebelled. King Harys Baratheon led his men along with those of House Tyrell against the usurper in a great battle outside the Kingswood. Outnumbered, Harys ultimately lost the battle and his life, ending the winter season and the first era. 'Second Era' XXX Houses House Arryn House Baratheon House Dayne House Harlaw House Hightower House Lannister House Manderly House Martell House Greyjoy House Stark House Targaryen House Tyrell Military Information Troop Numbers Wars Battles Characters List of Characters Small Council Kingsguard Lord Paramounts Notable persons in Essos Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Browse